


Glimmer

by meggy126



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, feel good, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggy126/pseuds/meggy126
Summary: If it’s her, for her—he would fade away with her.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 43





	Glimmer

**Author's Note:**

> 'Glimmer' songfic, dedicates to my favourite couple in FE3H
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HpS7FauyQcg

_I didn’t wanna talk too much, talk too much, talk too much._

_Just wanted to show you love, show you love, show you love._

Claude never really pictured himself as a shy or timid person. He’s ‘Master Tactician’ and a self-proclaimed schemer at that. Shy and timid are far from his traits and characteristics.

But he was—would be a little bit awkward with Byleth around. Especially when they’re alone and private, especially when weights of a ring with a gem of her eye colour was weighinghis pockets ; reminding him of his decision.

He, frankly, couldn’t name the exact moment he knew. Maybe it was when Byleth cut the sky opened, that day they sought revenge on Kronya. Maybe it was when he saw her screaming, plunging into the darkness of the cliff. Maybe it was when five years had passed, on the Goddess Tower, with a small smile on her lips — _and she was still alive._

He was no fool, no fool to denied his feelings. Even blind men could tell he was lovesick, and he was no blind man. He could feel himself falling helplessly, and he found in himself he didn’t mind that.

_‘Cause I, I just wanna wake up in the feeling light._

_Feel all the things we might._

_Breathe in the air tonight._

He never showed his vulnerabilities, not that he got any chance to—or was even allowed to. Almyra was not a kind place for the weaklings (or anyone for that matter), and he had to survive. Even after arriving at Garreg Mach Monastery he couldn’t afford to be at ease, couldn’t let his guard down.

To be open and sincere and vulnerable was a luxury, one he couldn’t have, before and during the war. It was dangerous, he knew. It could cost him his life and many others, he knew.

Yet, he dreamt. He dreamt of waking up to see Byleth first thing in the morning. He would kiss her forehead, and she would stir, and he would hush her back to sleep—a peaceful morning of a peaceful Fódlan.

But the war had yet ended, and so they fought on.

_Can we go back to where_

_Our memories don’t exist and fall away_

_And drift to where we won’t be missed_

Had they met in a different circumstance, would their relationship be different too; Claude wondered.

Had her choices be not Golden Deer but instead Blue Lion? Or even Black Eagle? Would they be in a different faction? Or worse, would they be killing each other? There were vast possibilities _,_ and there’s no use dwelling in ‘what ifs’.

But _what if_ was such a tempting thought. _What if Byleth didn’t show up in Remire Village five years ago? What if they had met just a little bit earlier._ Better yet, _what if he’s not an Alliance heir? What if she’s not a goddess’s vessel?_

**_What if there were only Byleth and Claude?_ **

A mere thought, ever so enticing. Only him and her and nothing else, free of responsibilities, free of any chain shackled them from soaring towards the sky.

He thought of running away, more than once mind you. With her in hand and there would be nothing to hold against them. No one would think of them—and they would be happy.

Fate despised any happiness that came their way, it seemed, as it had prepared another plan for them. And how he deemed fate cruel so.

_Before these lights they all went dark_

_And you and I, we fell apart with you, with you, with you_

Claude woke up, and there’s still work to get done, duties he had to fulfil, a whole country of Almyra to go back to. Byleth’s coronation would be held in two days, but he had to leave tonight.

He called her to the Goddess Tower and, with a heart drumming against his ribcage and thousand fluttering butterflies in his stomach, he proposed to her.

Her smile was radiant and blinding and — was that tear? He didn’t know. The only thing he knew was barely above a whisper ‘yes’. Claude swept Byleth up in his embrace, their laughter echoed and soon joined in with a kiss. They’re short breath and smiling—and truly happy. Their eyes glimmered with light, joy, _hope._

“I love you.” He sighed into her hair; the words rang in their ears.

If it’s her, for her—he would fade away with her.

_I would fade away with you_


End file.
